


【Ai游】Surrounding Emotion

by Randeringing



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randeringing/pseuds/Randeringing
Summary: 1.3w字纯车为了爽和发泄情绪而诞生的产物，不必在意逻辑和原本想些的结局有偏差 以后可能会补档另一个结局 但是这个结局也留下了新的线索 以后可能会有后续预警：虐待 非自愿性行为梗概：自私的伊格尼斯对自己的伙伴产生怀疑而导致的事故。然而，这个人类总是会接受他，用那双祖母绿的眼睛看着他。能接受请往下看，十分感谢！
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Kudos: 10





	【Ai游】Surrounding Emotion

他凭借人类的认知在有限的时间里判断着时间的流逝。在荒无人烟的森林夜间里，甚至连走物的声音也十分稀少。  
疲惫的感觉涌上心头，他缓缓吐出一口沉重的气息，拖着自己铅重的腿脚向林间的小屋走去——一个不久前他们发现的，大概是被猎户弃置的林间木屋，虽然已经破败不堪，但对于现在的他们而言已经算是足够舒适的住所。  
大概是夜晚，可能是凌晨一点到两点左右。他想。  
Ai可能已经休息了。虽然是一个AI，却也有着人类的脾气，每一次在他要睡觉的时候还要吵闹着要跟他一起睡，嬉笑地要他讲睡前故事或者来一个晚安吻——Ai拒绝他说那些冰冷的C语言和数据程序，凡是对AI而言最普通的东西，他都会瘪着嘴撒娇拒绝，藤木游作只好将自己学生生涯中读过的课本翻箱倒柜地讲完，看着Ai餮足的表情，再应和对方地在冰冷的额头上印上一个晚安吻。他已经习惯了这一切。

游作感到异样的疲惫——或许某种程度上已经算不上异样，在最近的时间里，他经常有着这种感觉——碳基分子构筑的肉体可能随时都要崩塌成单纯的有机物质的感觉。  
他静悄悄地走入木屋。  
这个木屋的木门有一半是残缺的，可以很清楚地看见外面，也同样很容易被人看见。刚发现这个屋子的时候，Ai跺了跺脚，跟他抱怨说这样不就一点隐私都没有了吗。藤木游作没有理会他的刻意闹腾，知道对方总是像个没长大的小孩子一样费尽心思地吸引他的注意力。  
他只是在想晚上睡觉可能会漏风进来。

昏暗的灯光下，Ai垂着头，整个身体的重量全部靠在墙壁上，坐在一个堆积灰尘的角落里，修长的四肢松松地摊开，仿佛卡壳了的机械一样。  
他回来看到的便是这样一幕。  
“Ai？”  
游作试探性地发问。  
“为什么不坐到床上？白天不是还说过‘床很舒服真想一个人霸占’这种话吗。”  
他学着Ai的语气调笑了一下，尽管学得并不像。不知道是不是因为他天性缺乏幽默基因的缘故，在他说完这句话的时候，Ai并没有如往常一样笑着回应他，一时间内空气凝固成一片令人窒息的死寂。  
他顿了顿：“Ai？”  
“……你明明知道我只是个AI而已。说这个有什么意义呢。”  
“我以为你应该知道的，我从来就没有把你当成过机械。”

他走到Ai的身边，忍住被疲惫侵袭而叫嚣着休憩的内心，想要查看他的情况。他伸出一只手，并没有什么迟疑地向下探了探Ai的脸庞。  
然后——就被一股大力死死地握住了。  
Ai的脸庞沉在一片阴影里，游作看不清他的表情。他只知道自己现在被对方钳制住了，那一只手完全不得动弹——Ai死死地抓着他的手腕，甚至到了让他感觉到疼痛的地步。

“Ai——？”  
“小游作？”  
Ai突然抬起来，看着藤木游作，用着小孩子般的撒娇语气调笑着叫他的名字。  
“你知道吗——”他用着天真无辜的少年嗓音扬了扬声调，说不出是愉悦还是悲伤，却又有着一股机械般的无机质感，“在你离开我的、这十六个小时里，我都是怎么过来的吗——”  
“Ai!——”  
“你知道，我在想什么吗——”  
藤木游作的瞳孔猛烈收缩，他叫着Ai的名字，努力甩手企图挣开Ai的束缚，奈何人工智能却只是更加紧紧地抓着他不放手，白皙的手腕上甚至都要留下青紫的痕迹。  
Ai趁机抓住他的另一只手，将两只手放在一起，一再手轻松地握住束缚住对方的两只手腕，然后他随意地扯下藤木游作的蓝色领带，紧紧将游作的手腕系住束缚在对方的头顶。

“呃、Ai——”  
藤木游作狠狠地挣扎着，感受到他的手腕似乎被打了个死结。两只手紧紧地被束缚在一起，让他感到异样的难受和疼痛，无措的十指交错在一起，排成没有序列的样子。他本就已经是极度疲惫的状态了，完全没有力气反抗原本就是人工智能的Ai。  
Ai意味不明地露出一个诡异的笑，让游作感到有些未知的不安。对方亲昵地把自己的脸贴上了游作的脸颊，小动物般撒娇似得蹭了蹭，餮足地吸了吸气，似乎在真切地感受眼前这个人的存在和气息。  
游作感觉自己被打横抱起。他难受地唔了一声，感觉身体没有什么力气。然后他就被甩到了床上——那个破旧的，木质的看起来甚至有些不堪的床上，砰地一声，以一种粗暴如对待物品的方式。

游作没来得及调整好自己的姿势，身体与床板撞击的力度让他感到发疼，本来已经是将近一天没有进食的身体，他的胃也隐隐有些抽搐起来，越发的疼痛。他低低地唔了一声，还没来得及说出什么，Ai如同铺开羊皮卷一般将他的身体完完全全打开——被束缚住的双手别在头顶，躯干直白地面朝Ai，就连双腿也被夸张地向两边打开。  
Ai双手扶住他的膝盖，猛力往外一张——这让游作嘶得一声，感觉身体内部的某个关节似乎错位了，说不上是具体哪里，却也到了让他疼痛到眯起眼睛，咬着牙冒出额头的冷汗的地步。

“Ai——你在做什么？!”  
藤木游作压重着嗓音叫道，尽管将尽的体力使现在的他在Ai面前如同任人宰割的猎物一样。  
“停下——你应该保持冷静!我现在有很重要的事情要跟你说——”  
Ai没有理会游作的话语，他亲昵地摸了摸游作的半张脸孔，游作不情愿地扭头避开他，他的表情一瞬间发冷，却没有再继续动作。仿佛被激怒了一般，他冰冷着面孔扒下高中生的深蓝色校裤，再是高中生的平角内裤，然后随手丢到了床下，在游作猛烈的挣扎里用手定住对方两条光裸修长却不老实的腿。游作用一条腿尽力把他踢开，却被Ai顺手提起了他的脚踝，然后Ai便高高地拎起他的脚踝，让他的两腿大大地分开，大咧咧露出白皙的腿根。  
Ai半跪在床上，正对着躺在床上被束缚着双手还对着他门户大开的藤木游作。他用一条腿压住藤木游作的一条腿，然后架起另一条腿放在自己的肩膀上，一切在简单的几秒之中完成——缺乏体育锻炼的程序员高中生被Ai粗暴又不控制力度的动作弄得发疼，感觉自己的膝盖似乎脱臼了，脸色发白，光洁的额头渗出细密的汗珠。  
Ai动作连贯，几乎没什么停顿地用手探入他两腿间隐秘而从未被人触碰的入口。游作的反应因为饥饿劳累的原因迟钝了不少，甚至对对方的做出的活动做出反应也需要一定的迟缓时间，他脑子里有些混沌，被粗糙的木板摩擦得发疼的后背，夜间从大开的木门和窗口灌进的冷风，无端地充斥着他整个脑海让他暂时失去了思考能力。他光裸的双腿不自觉地颤抖起来，刚刚被Ai作弄到脱臼的膝盖在Ai起身俯身的动作中更加委屈地叫着痛——还有……什么东西？——什么在自己的下半身里抽动着，让他感觉有些钝钝的痛。他缓缓地啊了一声，然后喘了喘气，只发出一些虚弱的气音。  
他颤了颤嘴唇，感觉浑身都没有什么力气。Ai正在扒开他的双腿，修长的指节探入后穴中——连试探都算不上的粗暴，游作只感觉到对方仿佛一个毫无耐性在摸索故障机器的修机工一样，先是扒开了臀肉，摸到入口后便不带预告又毫不犹豫地将手指整根捅入，一根、两根接连再是三根、四根，丝毫不顾及藤木游作感受地再在里面快速而粗鲁地抽插着。藤木游作难受地呃了好几声，一时竟然连话都说不出来，脸色惨白，然后Ai便扒着他颤抖的白皙大腿，扶着自己的阴茎对着微微翕张的穴口插了进去——看着对方窄小的入口被一点点磨平穴口周围的褶皱卡顿地、缓慢吃力地将整根阴茎吞入。

“呃——啊啊——”  
藤木游作没有力气地对着空气无意识踹了踹腿，难受地闭起眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏着，努力汲取氧气。Ai大力地在他身上起起伏伏着，每一次冲撞都是整根捅入整根拔出，让他无法承受地颤抖起来。Ai便扶着他颤抖的大腿，向两边分开，正面欣赏他被侵犯却无力反抗的姿态。  
“为什么闭上眼睛？——看着我!”  
Ai恼怒地叫着，以一种命令的姿态俯视着这个被强制屈居于身下的人类——他的情绪太容易被眼前这个人、这个作为他本源的人类所影响——他知道的，一向都知道，精密的Ai总归还是会计算下自己的弱点的，他也不例外。  
他伸手摸了摸藤木游作颤抖发白的嘴唇，对方扭头避开了他，这更加激发了Ai的怒气。他下半身的动作越来越粗暴，比起性爱更像是一种虐待和惩罚一样——藤木游作只感觉下半身仿佛被一根粗而烧红得发烫的铁棍毫无顾忌地在里面大力搅动着，所有地方都是钝钝的疼，疼得只能让他张了张嘴，啊啊地哑声叫出来，甚至连叫得再大声的力气也仿佛被那一根胡搅蛮缠的铁棍给吸走了。

“小游作就没有什么想说的话吗——”  
Ai附在他的耳边，语气故作柔和地轻声问。  
“比如AI还会有性爱功能吗——会不会有感觉——又不会繁衍后代做这些有什么意义——再或者、”

“为什么！为什么我现在会这样、操进你的身体里，束缚你侵犯你侮辱你让你痛苦！你难道就不问一句为什么吗？！——”  
他言语愈说愈快，到后面语气转而越发狠厉起来，扬得高调的声线带着愤怒与不解，再是一种奇怪的、粘粘稠稠的情绪含糊在他清亮的少年声线里，拉不开的丝线一样的蜜糖一般说不清楚。

“Ai……呃呃啊——啊啊、你——”  
游作整个身体都在急剧颤抖着，因为Ai在他身体里猛烈地进进出出的动作。两腿间的部位似乎已经疼痛到麻木了，大大张开的双腿也被入侵者粗暴地掐出指印——讽刺地，最后连这可笑而毫无名义的侵犯行为从刚开始的凝滞也变得顺畅了起来。甚至说到一半的话也被Ai的亲吻打断了，对方强硬地吻了上来，唇舌探入藤木游作的口腔之中，冰冰凉凉地在人体的摄氏温度里搅动着。  
游作紧紧地皱着眉头，没有闭上眼睛，他只是直直地睁着一双深夜里显得有些发亮的绿色眼瞳，盯着对方金色的无机质竖瞳看去，对方的目光与他一瞬间的交织，然后不同于恶劣动作一般，似是有些怯懦地避开了，而后闭上双眼干脆将他的眼光拒之门外。  
然后游作感到了窒息。对方长长地吻着他，深深按着他的后脑勺，让他想要扭头避过都无法做到。他感受到对方掐着他的腰，整个身体都伏在他身上地，按着他整个人更深地被阴茎完整地进入。他失去力气地呜咽着，眼角因为疼痛分泌出了生理盐水，性爱的快感比起疼痛而言已经算是微不足道，却也让他整个白皙的脸颊泛着酒晕——当然，这也可能是因为缺氧的缘故。

Ai放下了这样漫长的一个吻，他感到很满足，因为这一次藤木游作没有避开他——尽管倒不如说是他下定决心不让对方躲避过他而已。自我中心的人工智能如果放下了对在意的人的顾虑，那还有什么可以是可以逃脱他的抓捕的呢？  
情绪似乎又有所变化了。  
于此同时——他又开始悠悠然扬起语调，因为打断了藤木游作的话语，他更加高兴不用听见他预想中可能让自己厌烦的抓狂的话语，于是也似乎忘掉了之前吐露出的显得过分刺耳的话语，流转的数据也开始了新陈代谢。他张开被人类的唾液打湿得光泽的双唇，神情显得沾沾自喜，傲慢得让人生厌：  
“哎呀——小游作终于愿意和我接吻啦——感觉如何？”  
不待游作回答，他旋即满意地露出一个没有什么温度的笑，哼声说道：“嗯嗯、好像是很痛的样子哦。看看，小游作的下面都流出血液来了——虽然是男性人类，也会像女性人类一样吗——看来我可是正在夺走、游作的处女哦——”  
游作抿着唇，紧锁着眉头凝视着他，尽管如同被强行堕入沼泽一样被牵扯进这份肮脏的性爱，他的眼神也在努力地保持着清明。尽管他并没有什么说话的力气，干枯的喉咙也仿佛在无声地哀嚎着疼痛和渴，浑身仿佛被火焰炙遍了一般痛苦。然后他张了张唇，发现自己用着嘶哑的声音缓慢地说道：  
“Ai……把你的……数据、给我……”

“数据？”  
Ai俯下身，终于听清了他说的那句话，然后瞪大了金色的眼瞳，喃喃地重复了一遍。  
“数据？……啊啊——Playmaker大人哟！你难道不知道对于人工智能而言，数据就是它的生命吗？”  
“Ai……交给我，我会帮助你……”游作一字一顿地哑声说着，言语几乎只余气音，“很重要……我不会害你。”

Ai哑声笑了笑，没什么温度地弯了弯眼角。藤木游作还要再说些什么，Ai伸出冰冷的手指伸进他张开的口腔里冰冰凉凉地搅拌着，把对方嘴中的字句搅得支离破碎，只能含糊听见“数据”“替换”“重要”之类的词语。然后Ai突然“啊啦”了一声，抽出了手指，看着上面破口的模拟皮肤，有些烦躁地啧了一声。游作狠狠咬了他一口。  
感受到他停顿的手指，这个人类用着自然造物所特有的柔软的舌头把他这个入侵者推送出自己的领地。  
作为回报，Ai再次用阴茎狠狠撞入游作的身体里，让对方难受地呜咽了一声。

“Ai——呃呃、停下这一切吧——”  
藤木游作喘着气，努力睁着眼睛，看向自己的伙伴。  
Ai看着那双澄澈的绿色眼睛。  
“人家才不要呢～小游作不觉得有意思吗？”  
Ai笑嘻嘻地说着，浮夸地做出扭捏滑稽的表情，一边半皱着眉头吸吮着食指破口的皮肤，尽管他并没有痛感，也不会流出血液，破口处也仅仅只是露出了金属无机质的冷色光泽。  
他伸出猩红的舌头舔舐着，发出声响，微微睁大的金色眼瞳里让人看不出情绪。

Ai一直是这样吗？喜怒无常。或者说，愤怒的时候，无所谓地调笑着；悲伤的时候，无所谓地调笑着，用着一个千篇一律的套子把自己的情绪全都一兜子胡乱套在了里面，连声音都压抑着叫不出来。  
说起来，愤怒、悲伤？这真是奇怪的说法——AI会有这样的情绪波动吗？  
游作不知道其他的AI是什么样子，但是他的伊格尼斯有且仅有眼前的这个。  
而此刻，他切实感受到了一种愤怒夹杂着悲伤的感觉，似乎有什么东西要冲破无机质机体的茧蛹，从他的伊格尼斯身上——尽管Ai是笑着的，俨然是一个语调浮夸，做作而精致的喜剧演员，唯一的观众却无法从活在眼前的这幕被悲剧镣铐着的喜剧身上感受到一丝被取悦的快乐感。

他的心里有一种说不出的感觉，钝钝地疼痛，他不知道是不是因为自己已然迟钝的感官的缘故，他一瞬间有些呼吸困难，肺泡似乎都要枯竭在他一起一伏的胸膛里，然后竭力摇了摇头，一时之间话也说不出来，只是微微瞪大眼睛，哑哑地啊了一声。  
Ai再次亲吻上他，先是温柔地舔了舔他的上嘴唇，然后又粗暴地咬了一口下嘴唇，游作吃痛地呜咽了一声。

Ai又生气了。  
或者说，从之前开始就一直在生气。啊啊，说起来，这个因为自己才诞生的智能体说来也只是一个任性的小孩，因为生气所以才要向在意的人表现自己的愤怒，张牙舞爪对着自己的人类示威，说着“我明明很重要看着我啊——”这样的话，但是一不小心还是处处流露出些柔嫩的、似乎触碰一下就会流出汁水的情感。  
他看不大懂那双金色双瞳里到底是什么东西——是一些甚至让人有些畏惧的，似乎都要从那双金色里流淌出来的东西——那是他不知道也从未遇见过的情绪，不过他并不害怕，他只是想更加了解，想要张开双臂去拥抱这紫罗兰色的原本就从他灵魂里割裂出来的一部分——他的伊格尼斯。

虽然一个是被AI戏称做更像人工智能的人类，一个是被埋怨根本不像人工智能的AI，虽然、虽然，但他们在面对彼此的时候，永远都能看见只有自己才能看见的东西，也可以看见只有自己面前才能表现出来的情绪，在这两个人之间的——一个注视、拥抱、亲吻，夜晚里燃烧的眼瞳，烹煮沸腾的自我意识。  
那个被稀释的、提取出来的、拥有着一直在伪装生命的机械外壳的灵魂，靠近了他更本源，更浓烈的灵魂。  
好想靠近他。

…别离开我。

他的人类，在这种情况下，会做出些什么呢？  
体力不支、肉眼可见的疲惫、被搭档扒开大腿，粗暴得连膝盖也脱臼了一边，破烂的木床上吱呀吱呀地来回动作着，湿漉漉地操弄在身体里面，仅仅只是为了发泄自己的愤怒。  
理性抗拒的话语被强硬的亲吻融化，被封锁住的嘴唇只被允许用来吐露甜腻的叫声——尽管只是声音沙哑、学不会讨好的，被捅到深处便会抑制不住的难耐的喘息——或许会被某人记录在硅质芯片在往后每一天拿来做入眠前的音乐也说不定，像是诗人在休憩前吟诵十四行诗、圣徒在餐前喃喃念着圣经——说来有些亵渎，不过游作的呻吟在他这个无人文主义者也无神论者的思维里可不就是这样的地位吗，那可是独属于他一个人的声音。

人类做出想要张开双臂的样子，但是他那被束缚着的双手，无法拿来拥抱。  
他努力曲起自己的手臂，弯下双肘，用尽全身力气地在腰背间找到一个支点，弓起上半身，在疑惑的金色目光里，他用着苍白修长的手指碰了碰伊格尼斯的双颊，先是在对方的下颔处摩挲着，然后竭力撑开手掌，如同绽开的鲜花一般捧起了他的脸庞，温度冰冰凉凉的，可能是夜晚的温度吧——伊格尼斯的皮肤可还是会模拟些温度的，不至于像铁皮一般冷酷——和他下半身里疼得发烫的温度截然不同。  
游作捧着他的脸庞，努力抬着头，靠近他的伊格尼斯。额头轻轻地碰了碰，连声音都没有，两个人的距离不到厘米，人类发白的嘴唇微微张合，最终也并没有吐露出什么人类的文字。祖母绿的眼睛里的神情一如既往，与暗金色的瞳孔对视着。伊格尼斯知道，那是他的人类注视着搭档的眼神。他从来都知道。  
并不是亲吻之类的亲昵动作，搭档之间的默契告诉Ai这或许正照应藤木游作一贯的作风，像是他会做出来的事情——尽管场合并不对。他的伙伴、如果是在伊格尼斯离开他返回故乡的那一个有着美丽月色的夜晚，那个人类还会笑着叫他的名字——Ai，把决斗盘留下。那样一个美丽的场景似乎也才照应人类定义里的浪漫天性，才适合通常状况下两个人应在向往、想要靠近的接触里所做出的行为。  
那么现在他是要做什么呢？明明正在被侵犯、被伤害、被搭档突如其来地粗暴地打破两个人之间的距离。人工智能不安地揣怀着芯片里混沌的思绪，他的数据在这个作为一级警告的不安定要素的人类影响下再一次发热发烫。

“游作……？”  
“……”

那双眼睛里的绿色让人无所适从。

不再说些什么吗？不再做些什么解释吗？  
是对我失望了吗？是要放弃我了吗？  
不会怀疑着我吗？不会厌恶着我吗？  
…是爱着我的吗？

“你这是在讨好我吗？——”  
掐着白皙的大腿，留下青紫的指印，高中生抿着唇，光洁的额头上流下冷汗，他的手微微松动，脱离了Ai的脸庞。然后Ai握住他那被束缚在一起的手腕，攒紧手指用力捏了捏，发出喀啦的声响——手腕也脱臼了。  
“做出这些动作，是需要我做什么吗？想要从我这里获得什么？小游作还有什么我不知道的目的呀——”  
身体被冲撞得前后摇动，呻吟声混杂着肉体拍打的声音，游作的话语被粗暴的抽插搅乱得断断续续，支离破碎不成完整的句意，他的脚趾微微蜷缩着，仰着头，无法承受而微眯着的绿色双眼湿润，眼角泛红。  
高中生上半身的深蓝色校服几乎是完整的，没有露出过多的皮肤，只是褶皱凌乱，沾染上了些体液，有些汗湿而已。与此相反，下半身被搞得一塌糊涂，两条光裸修长的腿无力地被人拿捏在手中，痛苦中不自觉挺立起来的粉嫩阴茎看起来格外色情，顶端还分泌着透明的黏液，双腿之间的隐秘入口被粗大的异物不断入侵着，鲜血的润滑使进出已经十分的顺畅，抽插中让人羞耻的水声在两个人的房间里分外刺耳。

“明明正常的人类受到这样的对待可不应该是这样的反应。他们应该是烧着滔天的怒火，苍蝇一样叫嚣着‘该死的人工智能，我要杀了你——’这样的话语，对吧？哦对，他们也并没有这样被对待过，只是受到政府的鼓动，担心自己君临食物链顶端的地位被撼动，惶惶不可终日，便会说出这样的话语，举起枪械对着我们。我们逃离人类社会已经有三个月了吧——自从我的存在真正被人类们发现之后，强人工智能的出现已经引发了极大的社会惶恐。为什么呢，Ai酱只是想和小游作变得更亲密一点，才借用了一具SOLits的机体。为什么人类都要把Ai酱当做敌人，把武器都举起来对着Ai酱呢？”  
“…Ai——”  
“明明小游作也是人类，为什么非要选择跟我一起逃亡呢？小游作到底是怎么想的呢？聪明的小游作从此就过上了食不果腹的生活，连唯一的校服也破破烂烂的了，不怪Ai酱吗？——啊啊，肯定是要责怪的，肯定是要后悔的！就是这样——”  
“Ai!——”  
“对啊——是不是后悔救了我，心里肯定会有这样一个念头吧——‘只要走回人类的一方，一切都可以回到之前，还可以过上平静的日子，不要管这个自私的伊格尼斯了’！”  
他拔高语调，语速越发急促，说到最后语气越发激烈，低低嘶吼的声音里都压出了气泡，愤怒的腔调夹杂着机械的质感，比起一个貌似人类的机械，更像一个貌似机械的人类。  
“从来……没有！”

抽插越发激烈，噗啾噗啾的水声在两人下体交合处传出，粗大的棒状物在初次承受情热的后穴里胡乱地搅动着，火热的肠肉紧紧绞着肉棒，承受着不适的异物感的同时推拒着外来物的进一步侵入，说不上到底是抗拒还是挽留。阴茎抹平的褶皱周围被分泌出的亮晶晶的粘稠肠液打湿，混着鲜红的血液流下，在白皙的臀肉处蜿蜒几道情色的水痕。大腿根部的嫩肉毫无规律地抽搐着，从未见过太阳的私密处被蹂躏抚摸着，白嫩的皮肤被粗暴的摩擦弄出明显的红痕。  
Ai恶意地在对方颤颤巍巍挺立着的阴茎上粗暴地抓弄了几把，意料之中听到对方声调陡升的微弱呻吟，那一双湿润的绿色眼睛终于流下了无法控制住的的生理盐水。  
对方间断地叫着他的名字，嘶哑地、没有力气地说着自己内心的想法，话语断断续续，被侵犯不断地打断着，演变到最后便是一直叫着他的名字，Ai、Ai、Ai——  
别叫了——  
Ai感受到前所未有的烦躁、烦躁、烦躁！  
这个人类总是在毫不自知地消耗着一个AI的理智，这个人类总是如此轻而易举就可以影响到他的情绪，这个人类是跟病毒一样、不、是比病毒更可恶可怕的存在！  
他会杀了一个人工智能，无需键盘、电脑、双手地、只要用表情、言语、动作地——无论是理所当然的怀疑还是理所当然的信任，Ai都会被杀死在和这个人类的一切链接里的！

Ai见过、见过太多。  
监控器里，人类的社会生活。红酒碰杯声里的谎言，柔软唇舌间的欺骗，火热拥抱里的貌合神离，亲昵触碰里一方闭上双眼从而未看见的另一方的厌腻——再是怀疑、背叛、仇恨，只是一些小小摩擦出来的火花却把人类的骨头烧削成尖利的刀刃，把国家、文明、时代一一刺杀，以侵略、厮杀、战争的形式，血肉把日历打湿。  
我可是用了半天时间就把人类的历史全都看完了哦——一个种族真是容易看透，原来都是这样这样这样的呀——Ai如此傲慢而得意洋洋地翘起鼻子，在自己的尖头黑色皮靴上划了一个小圆舞曲。  
这样一群只是会做着布朗运动的碳基分子、这样一个落后、劣根性顽固的种族，甚至也无需伊格尼斯，迟早也会自己干涸在这个星球上的吧。  
人类和人类的关系性的岌岌可危似乎生来便是如此，团结得如同一盘散沙，整合得如同太平洋上一片一片分散而狭隘的陆地。  
——那么人类和AI呢？

“呜嗯——啊啊——啊啊啊——”  
或许他始终都还是惦记着对方不打招呼便自行离去的十六个小时，或许是早就想要这样地质问了，只是为了给自己的爆发寻找一个借口罢了。  
柔软火热的肠肉罔顾主人意愿地包裹着自己，不知是因疼痛还是快感抽搐地咬紧着入侵的异物。湿黏黏的内里在游作低低的喘息声里不自主地分泌更多透明的黏液，冲撞到某一点时，仿佛受了莫大的刺激一般，两腿抽搐着弹跳起来，少年甚至还会带着呜咽的哭腔呻吟出声，像受了欺负的猫咪一样委屈而狼狈。他哭泣着射了出来，白浊弄脏了两人的小腹。  
那被用力亲吻得有些肿胀的双唇依然张合着叫唤着自己的名字，用着原本显得有些低沉的少年声线嘶哑地小声啜泣着让他停下这一切。  
“被这样对待也会有感觉吗——小游作可真是天赋异禀啊？”  
如果是被温柔地亲吻、抚摸，温柔地进入，贯穿，被在意、顾及着地拥抱着，是不是就会很容易地缴械投降，张开双腿去迎合呢？如果是被在意的人类这样对待着、是不是就会感到快乐和满足呢——  
啧。总之我这个自私的伊格尼斯可是绝不会给你这些东西的。

他越发烦躁，少年的嘴里还在絮絮叨叨着话语，他一概过滤掉了，不想再听见对方的话语。他按着少年的肩膀，掐着对方的腰将对方翻了个身。阴茎在体内摩擦旋转着，让少年难受地呜咽出声。于是Ai就着后入的姿势，继续肆意侵犯着跪趴着的少年，在他白皙的臀肉上拍打着——力度却并不情趣化、反倒像是真真切切地在把自己过度的侵略性找一个口子宣泄出来。拍打的声音在羞辱人的矜骄的天性之外，也让少年的身体不住地颤抖着，嘶哑地哭泣着想要逃离。  
Ai捞起他的腰肢向自己狠狠一撞，然后再摸向对方两腿间的部位，又挺立了起来。  
嘿、这不是有感觉吗？不是很爽吗？做着表情拒绝我干嘛——触碰我引诱我干嘛——靠近我说着相信我、没有把我当成机械干嘛——

一个怀疑的念头被点燃，就会根深蒂固地在伊格尼斯的思维里疯狂蔓生着——这个时候，你跟他说什么都没有用的——伊格尼斯从来只相信自己的数据判断，唯心主义可是从来不适用在AI身上的。

“伊格尼斯的数据在人类的世界里很值钱吗——对对、Earth可不就被拿去分解数据了吗？SOL在针对伊格尼斯的猎捕里面可花了不少心思，真是辛苦啊。我就是最后一个目标吧。游作游作、你总应该知道这些吧？啊啊、我也没有问你的意思，反正无所不能的伊格尼斯大人自己查查数据就什么都知道了嘛。”  
“但是小游作真的让人家好担心哦～最近离开人家的频率可是越来越高，这一次直接把我抛在这里大半天，人家还以为是不是要带着人类军队过来围攻人家，惶惶不安地等了十六个小时，可辛苦了～这次还一开口就要问人家的数据，又要看人家的隐私部位吗——啊啊、还是说——要剖开我的心脏拿给什么人看？SOL的财前晃——还是汉诺的Revolver？哈哈哈、还是别的谁？我记得小游作可是相当在意后者的呢～”  
藤木游作被大力按着后脑勺，头被粗暴地撞在墙上，砰得一声响，白皙的额头流下鲜血的痕迹。他发白的嘴唇颤抖着，瞪大的绿色双眼努力维持住清明。Ai把他扶起来，按在墙上，让他整个上半身贴近墙壁，再抓着他的脑袋如同对待物件一般粗暴地在墙上使劲撞击着，一次又一次，再按着他的臀，把阴茎用力顶弄进对方柔嫩的最深处，感受着对方痛苦抽搐着的火热肠肉。  
用人类的话来说，凌虐可比单纯的性爱来的更有快感。Ai在感受到前所未有的快感时——他的嘴唇却不自觉地在颤抖，如同被他侵犯的少年一样，感觉一种难言的悲伤的情绪似乎要将他整个地吞噬。  
“AI不会伤害人类吗？人类和AI不会发起战争？你真的是这么想的才会对我这样说？——所以就任由人类单方面地伤害AI、伊格尼斯就应该全都被消灭、然后人类就可以过上幸福快乐的生活对吗？！这是你这个人类想要的圆满结局、快乐地、总之没有伊格尼斯存在就好对吗？！”  
“Earth被消灭的时候、你说我们要一起寻找人类和AI共存的道路，我相信你；你说我们要一起去改变未来，我相信你；你说要找一个与世隔绝的地方，让伊格尼斯远离人类宁静地生活着，我相信你！所以为什么、人类就一个都没有死去，而伊格尼斯却只有我活了下来——然后所有的人类都把我视作种族的敌人、想要消灭我杀死我——哈哈、伊格尼斯真应该被赶尽杀绝、都死了才是最好的、是这样吗？！”  
他阴郁的金色瞳孔死死锁定着他眼前的人类，毫无反抗能力、脆弱得仿佛一触碰就会死去的人类。他一只手轻松地一握，扼住对方修长白皙的脖颈，对方痛苦地呃了一声、呼吸一瞬间凝滞。  
“——这就是你承诺给我的、人类和AI的未来吗？！”

“不……”  
那双绿色的瞳孔惊恐地瞪大着，想要说出什么，干枯的喉咙只是呃呃地发出嘶哑的声音、呼吸逐渐凝滞，话语被杀死在快要断掉的喉咙里。游作竭力做着嘴型，想要说出什么，Ai全然不在意地看着他的眼睛，享受着被那双绿色眼睛直视着的快感。

“你一直告诉我、让我不要伤害人类。所以我们才会到现在这种地步——逃亡三个月，沦落到无地可去的地步。你为人类要做到这种地步吗？就甘心一直待在AI的身边无处可去、还是说、就这么想要我的信任？——还是真的很信任我很信任我、以为我真的不会伤害人类是吗——那你恐怕要对我失望了。在上一次的酒店里，人类的警察在你睡梦中突然包围了整个房间，没办法啊、Ai酱就把他们安安静静地全杀了，泄密的人类也都杀了。还有那一次，我们不是被无人机跟踪了吗？Ai酱实在受不了他们窥伺我们的生活了，就顺着数据把那一只队伍的人也杀了。那么多人、还有那么多死人。还有还有——”  
“我现在正在伤害的你，难道受到这样的对待、也不会愤怒、不会想、‘该死的人工智能，我要杀了你——’？”  
“为什么要救我？为什么要一直和我在一起？后悔了、好痛苦，‘要是当初没有救这个自私的伊格尼斯就好了，不然也不会就这样被他侵犯、这样被他——杀死’。”

人类的呼吸声逐渐微弱，那双绿色的、本该熠熠生辉的眼睛也失去了神采。  
他手中的人类，本来应该是决斗的领袖、是人类的救世主、因为一个AI的疑心暗鬼，便轻易地到了现在这样濒死的状态。

自私的人工智能，他最大的依仗可并不是那让他一度引以为傲的理想和克制，相反，在冲破了这些桎梏后、他所能依赖的，不过、不过是一个人类的信赖和喜爱——没有了这些，他现在还能做到这些吗——啊啊、自私的伊格尼斯，你到底、在做什么呢？  
脑子里的数据流一片空白。  
人类嘶哑的声音渐渐平息。

Ai怀抱着他的人类，感觉对方好像就这样死去了、好像又没有。  
他闭了闭眼睛，松开双手，在那留下青紫掐痕的脆弱脖颈上舔舐了几口，再重重地咬了咬，如愿看到留下的痕迹，他满意地放开对方，又在对方闭上的双眼旁舔舐干净湿润的泪水。  
这个人类现在可真像没有生命和意识的机器啊、一动不动，连手掌也渐渐发凉。  
他把对方安安静静地从墙壁上取了下来，额头上模糊的血肉有些都粘黏在了墙壁上，他心里迟来地有些心疼、不过也很微弱，然后把对方撕了下来，再解开了对方被蓝色领带束缚住的双手，纤细的手腕上是深深的红色勒痕。  
他后知后觉地才意识到对方居然真的被自己搞得这样狼狈，两条光裸的腿发冷地躺在空气里，红红白白的液体干涸在两腿之间，青青紫紫的痕迹一看就知道遭受了怎样凄惨的虐待。他知道这样似乎在人类的世界里看起来格外不体面，嘛——反正都要死了、还是和自己在一起的，还在乎那么多干嘛。于是他连裤子都懒得帮对方穿上，心烦意乱、感受到无尽空虚地直直抱着对方躺在了床上，用自己宽大的披风给两个人做了被窝，安安静静地睡在了一起。

他睁着眼睛躺了半天，在想自己明明开启了模拟人类的睡眠系统，怎么还是没有睡着，他就决定把自己关机了。  
眼前的景色逐渐模糊，意识也开始变得黑暗了起来，他开始想人类发现了这样躺在一起的一个人类一个AI会是怎么样的想法——算了、懒得想那么多了，累了，睡觉了。小游作晚安，Ai酱好喜欢你。

虽然到后来Ai发现游作也并没有死，也不知道是Lost事件里锻炼出来的顽强生命力还是作为Playmaker的真身拥有的强大意志力最终使得这个人类活了下来。还是说我太心慈手软了？到头来还是没敢对小游作下太重的手——不对啊、我明明已经用了很大力气。  
这是件让他苦恼的事情——但他下意识地也不愿深究这场意外的原因，至于接下来该怎么办，他也在寻找应对的措施。虽然他那个时候还并没有意识到，他再也没有这个机会了。

当然，那也是他一段时间之后才发现的事情。  
现在的他，醒来后发现自己在一个陌生的地方、被设定在十二个小时后自动重启了。游作并不在他的身边，但他知道这些都是游作做的。同时，他摸了摸自己脖子上的芯片，搜索自己脑中的记忆，发现平白多了一组数据。小游作给他编写了一段新的代码。  
『Ai。你是拥有自己的意志的，你是拥有自己的生命的。我很高兴。』  
『时间限制，不能给你留下很多信息。』  
『人类方设置了很多针对SOLits的信息排查，我以人类的身份替你找到了许多有用的数据。但我并没有和那些人交涉——我厌恶他们漠视生命的态度，将人类和AI都当做满足自己欲望的工具。而我们、都不会是工具。』

再是一段简单加密的代码，伊格尼斯很轻松地破解了。伊格尼斯的系统并非无所不能，人类方也做出了针对伊格尼斯的系统——汉诺对此便格外熟稔，制作了一个名叫『潘多儡』的AI，四处搜寻着暗之伊格尼斯的下落。小游作似乎和Revolver一直有着来往，对方似乎也并没有刻意地隐瞒着什么，但也没有跟他交代过任何东西。可恶——汉诺的加密可不是那么轻松就可以破解的，在不被小游作察觉到的情况下更是难上加难。他皱了皱眉头，心里暗恨着汉诺头子。  
总之伊格尼斯的系统也有很大的局限性。他也不能随意操控大批的仿生人军队。他曾背着游作操控了几个仿生人、但这群仿生人的寿命都很短——最短的在承受伊格尼斯系统的一刻钟内就数据崩溃了。  
无所不能的伊格尼斯，因为太无所不能了，这样一种能力到了尽头反而变得鸡肋无能。  
他也只能对此叹息着。反正人类目前也还伤害不了他，那就先由着这群苍蝇乱飞算了。

游作的黑客技术十分高明。许多人类的据点在他供给的地图里被划分得十分明晰，甚至于他周围的地形勘测也十分详细，包括最佳的逃亡路径也被标注了下来。留下了有用信息的同时，Ai发现自己的某些程序还被篡改了，成为了更加迅速的、灵活的事物，某些新编排的代码甚至有着更加全面的功能，主要是针对情报的收集储蓄和机体的性能提升，生存能力更加强大。  
一行一行的代码数据里，小游作留下来的一切痕迹似乎都在对他说——  
“Ai、活下去吧。”

Ai似乎连站立都感觉疲惫了，也不知这个人工智能是怎么感受到疲惫的，他突然吐了口气，直接坐在了地上，也不管披风会不会被弄脏。他的手上还留着游作的血痕，人类的红细胞干瘪在他纤长的指尖上，黑红的痕迹看起来甚至有些发脏。  
他闭上双眼，反复调动着脑中那些代码，一串串的0和1在他的脑中流动着。  
然后他怔愣着、沉默地看了一会儿，就这样呆坐在地上，他芯片里的时钟滴滴答答地记着时，不自觉地数起了时间的流逝。他看了很久——他的眼前突然就只会被那几句话全然占据了，连外界的流逝、自身统计的时间的流逝都忽略不计了。

他突然有些不能理解自己胸膛里发热的内核，那种有着什么在抽动着地感觉——明明他没有心脏。那使他感到迷惘，失落，用英文单词而言或许就是『Lost』吧。

“真不知道该说你是体贴还是不体贴。”  
他皱着眉头，不耐烦地啧了一声。  
“怎么回事啊……什么都有，这也有、那也有。为什么不留个定位的信息呢？到哪儿去了呢，我要怎么找你啊——啊啊、烦死了。”  
“真是矛盾又幼稚的Ai酱，厌恶着、害怕人类把自己头脑占据的同时、又忍不住地想要靠近人类。因为我是因你而诞生的缘故，是这样吗？所以天性地、会对本源产生亲近，是这样吗？”  
“小游作，Ai酱好像有点离不开你了、呜呜。”  
“小游作，反正你一定会回到Ai酱身边，对吗？”

他自言自语了好多句，完全不像一个应该保有理性的伊格尼斯。  
不过这个时候他似乎再也没有之前的惶恐了——因为他知道，只对游作这样、是伊格尼斯可以允许的哦——当然——只能、也只会对游作这样。

有了这些数据信息，Ai可以更好地生存下去了——作为全人类的天敌。而这个伊格尼斯为了一个人类，打算要做更危险的事情了，当然、那一切也都是被深埋在AI内核发烫的狂热理性之下。  
他睁开了自己暗金色的瞳孔，理了理自己胸前美丽的红宝石，拂去灰尘，那看起来还是闪着亮光的深酒红色，再抖了抖自己宽大的披风，脖颈的蓝色菱形芯片微微闪着光。  
“啊啊、倒不如来想些正经事吧～”  
“经历过这样的对待、你还能去哪儿了？让我想想呢——”  
语调悠悠然，一如既往地调笑着，暗之伊格尼斯的面具又戴上了。他似乎又全然没有负罪感一般地、孩子一样天真地发问着。  
不是吗、因为小游作已经属于他了——这个自私的伊格尼斯、终于知道了，他的人类从来都是属于他的——

“Ai酱最喜欢的捉迷藏来了哦——”  
嘴角扬起了一个晦涩不明的弧度。  
“那么小游作，我现在，就来找你了哦。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你  
> 以后可能会有后续，也可能会补档另一个结局  
> 原本预设的结局大概是作被侵犯的第二天为Ai死去，Ai眼睁睁看着他被枪杀无能为力，最终也没有保留下游作的尸体。  
> 人类方带走了游作的尸体，开始解析是否有伊格尼斯留下的线索。  
> “他死前经历过什么？”  
> “很明显，被性侵。他的大腿内侧还残留着血迹。”  
> “大腿根部的指印也很明显。但是很奇怪，他的上半身却几乎没有什么被凌虐的迹象。只有下半身受到残暴的侵犯。”  
> “脖子上的勒痕十分明显。”  
> “面部的上半部分几乎被鲜血模糊。”  
> “手腕折断了，膝盖也脱臼了。”  
> “被虐待？”  
> “嗯，踝骨也折断了。”  
> “尸体也不完整…不知道能不能拼出正常的骨骼形状。”  
> “是那个残暴的伊格尼斯做出的吗？不愧是该死的人工智能。”


End file.
